Broken soul
by AsuraTheFallen
Summary: A sole survivor of a wiped out clan is now a mercenary for hire, doing any job that pays the best. Occupied with an exiled demon, being linked at the soul. Hired for an insane amount of money, Seraph joins with a hidden group. How will the future events change how the relationship of the those bound by soul?
1. Chapter 1

Seraph was sitting in the observer's booth, waiting. Seraph was his "work" name. He was hired by a foreign employer to assassinate the CEO of their competitor. Seraph's job was as a hired merc and he was by far the best in the business, in and out in the toughest conditions faster than anyone. In wet works he's the type of assassin that makes people, who have enemies, keep an insane amount of cash on standby just in case he is hired on them in order to pay him off. He has no loyalty to an employer and takes side for whichever side that offers him a higher price.

He leaned against the wall of the doorway and peeked out every now and then for the CEO to leave the building and get on the vertibird waiting for him. The outcome of his jobs varied with each one. He was either quick and clean or loud and messy. Normally he'd pick the target off from afar or get up close and use his blade. He'd rigged explosives up on the vertibird as he made his way to the booth.

It was the dead of night and the CEO of Q.U.I Tech was due to travel across the country to discuss affairs with someone who wants to use their products. Seraph had to stay hidden because the entire airfield was covered with guards, automated sentry guns, and patrolling robots. He watched through his mask as the CEO exited the building and quickly made his way across the cold and wet airfield.

"Time to shine." Seraph said as he saw the CEO set foot on the vertibird. As the vertibird rose into the air and turned around to fly away, he pushed the button which set off the explosives and watched as the vertibird fell from the sky in a ball of fire. "Time to go home." Seraph said. Little did he know someone had been following him for the past few jobs.

Seraph opened the door to his house that was hidden deep in the Fexal highlands. It was a nicely sized cabin. He got his payment for the job which was an astounding 20 billon. He never really used the money he just liked to have it around. He went to the kitchen and mixed some Nitro drug in a glass of water to keep himself awake. He hadn't sleep since he first started to take the drug, mostly because he bought a ton of it. It had been weeks since he last slept and he couldn't afford to fall asleep.

Even though he was one person he was always constantly with another. A demon princess that had been exiled from her kingdom that went under the name Starr. She had terrorized people for months before finally coming across a small village in the forests of Nercia. It was the village of a clan that's name had been forgotten. She set her eyes to lay waste to the village, due to her natural hate of anything that wasn't her own kind.

She slithered her influence into the village for months before it tore itself apart in a mass attack between each inhabitant. Only two people survived the initial attack Seraph and a village elder. The village elder gave up the remainder of his life to putting a link between Seraph and the demon. You can't entirely kill a demon and since she was exiled by the demon king himself, she couldn't go back. The only choice that the elder had was to imprison the demon within a host, which was Seraph.

She constantly insults and belittles Seraph but when he's sleeping she can sometimes take control of his body and move him around while giving him very detailed nightmares. They rarely ever have a friendly conversation meaning it only happened once and that was when Starr tried to trick Seraph into giving her control. Seraph was marked with blue serpent eyeballs with white pupils for being linked with a demon.

He sat down on his chair and began to sharpen his blades, a thing he did to pass the time until his next job was revealed. His weapon of choice was a form of knuckles attached to the glove that had a small chainsaw like form of blades on each finger. His windows were covered with thick black curtains and shut. "Ever wish you could feel comfortable in your own body?" Seraph asked Starr in an effort to start a conversation. He wanted to get on good terms with her so at least he could feel safe. Starr stayed quiet as usual. "Why do you hate me so?" He asked her. "You're filth." The cold voice replied. "On the contrary I took a shower this morning." Seraph said. Starr scoffed at him and returned to her normal silence. "Do you think dogs have feelings?" Seraph asked knowing how stupid he sounded, in fact that was the reason he did it because Starr absolutely hated stupid questions.

Starr growled at him for a short second before staying silent. "Do you ever think about how vegetables aren't actual tables?" He asked. Starr growled again. "Do you ever dream about cheese?" Seraph asked. Starr stayed quiet. "Starr… answer me please. Starr come on Staaaaarrr." Seraph said annoyingly.

Starr manifested in her form of a fire aspect which was her top half but her waist down was a long tail of fire. "Quiet you… you…. You trash! Such idiotic questions. Of course dogs have feelings! And they are most certainly not tables! And what I dream about is none of your concern!" Starr said. Seraph just sat there smiling, pleased with himself that he can so easily set her off.

Starr noticed his enjoyment in his eyes and it only set her off more. She despised mankind but hated Seraph a little less because he was at least a little interesting. She loved to toy with him the way he did with her but she never went as far as to make him mad. She had only seen him mad at her once and it made her, a demon princess, scared.

Deep down he loathed her for what she did to his family and his clan when he was just a little child, but he also believed that there was good in her. Starr began to blush while being under Seraph's gaze, although you couldn't really tell since she was a reddish color. After being linked with him for so long it was actually really easy to read his thoughts including what he thought of her. Starr thought deep down that Seraph was a little bit attractive even though she was way too proud to admit it. His snake like eyes, handsome face, pale skin, layered hair which was light blue on the bottom layer and darker on the top.

"Earth to Starr!" Seraph called, knocking Starr out of thought. "Wha What!?" Starr asked. "Someone's out there." Seraph said making Starr hide away. He sat up and hid in the hallway for the person to come in. The door opened and a man walked in. He was in normal wear and calmly walked across the wooden floor and stopped in front of the living room table. He reached inside his coat and fumbled around for a second before pulling out a piece of folded paper in the shape of a triangle. He set it down on the table before turning and walking out the door and closing it gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Seraph waited a few minutes before quietly coming out of cover. If someone went through all the trouble to find him all the way out here, then they must have planned something. Seraph walked over to the table and picked up the paper and began to read. Starr manifested again and flew around Seraph "What's it say?" She asked. "Addressed to a one Seraph. Greetings Seraph, I would like to contact your and have tried but have failed over the months. I have been close to catching you in person but you seemed to slip away each time. I wish to meet you in person to discuss the business of you working for my organization. Take the coin enclosed in the paper and toss it into the air. Quite simply really and a vertibird will be there to pick you up shortly to take you to my location. Wish to hear back soon, Joe." Seraph read the letter. "Don't see why anyone would like someone as worthless as you." Starr said.

"A new job… letter seems way to friendly though. A trap maybe?" Seraph asked himself. Seraph took a coin from the folded paper which was engraved with markings and set the paper on the table. Starr looked at him and then at the paper. She looked at it for a while before hesitantly trying to pick it up gently. She held her breath as she lifted it off the table but as soon as she breathed the paper caught fire and burnt to ash. Starr hated how she couldn't hold anything without burning it.

Seraph opened one of the curtains to peek outside to see if anyone was out there. He opened the door and slowly stepped outside. He walked a few more steps out before flicking the coin high into the air. The coin fell to the ground and pulsated with a green light. "Green… terrible choice of color." Seraph said as he walked back into the house. He began to gather his things which were a few sets of clothes, an entire back pack of the Nitro, and other things. He sat back down in the living room and waited for the bird to arrive. Starr grew bored after a while and flew around the house.

Seraph grew bored as well and took a knife out of his boot and began to toss it up and down in the air. He heard whirring after a while and got up and cracked his neck. "Starr let's go!" He yelled at her and she flew out of the bedroom and returned back in him. He walked outside, holding the handle of a revolver strapped to his back, right above his belt.

The door of the vertibird opened and a robot stepped out. "Seraph sir?" The robot asked with a english accent. "Correct." Seraph said. "A ride awaits to carry you to the meeting." The robot said. Seraph locked his door and walked to the vertibird and climbed inside. The robot tried to shut the door but Seraph told him no and instead the robot climbing into the pilot's seat. The vertibird rose into the air and flew away to the north. "Where are you taking me?" Seraph asked. "Thoria residing in the frozen lands of the north. Basemaster Joe wishes to discuss affairs with the worker for hire Seraph." The robot said. "Joe? The fuck kind of name is Joe?" Seraph asked himself out loud. "His name has more interesting aspects about it than you do in everything you have." Starr said.

After hours and hours after riding on what Seraph called a flying park bench, the ocean below them slowly turned to the frozen lands of the north. After an hour of so longer the vertibird began to lower down to the ground. Seraph looked out of the open door to see a massive military base building into the wall of a glacier. Seraph stepped off the vertibird to see numerous people entering the base through the massive hanger doors, all wearing heavy warm clothing while Seraph was wearing basically nothing but black combat cargo pants and a tank top.

The reason for this was because due to Starr they were both unnaturally warm, no matter the conditions. The robot stepped out of the vertibird and spoke "Follow me Sir Seraph." And walked towards the base. Numerous people looked at Seraph and turned to the nearest person and whispered things to them. "Haa! Guess this is the first time shit has shown up on the front door." Starr said. "Funny. They can't even see you." Seraph said smiling making Starr scoff and remain quiet. After following the robot through hallways they were now taking an elevator up to the room the robot was leading Seraph to.

Seraph stepped through but the robot remained in the elevator. Seraph stepped through and waited for the man sitting at the desk to notice him. Seraph coughed and the man looked up and then said. "Please sit." The man said. Seraph stood standing with a calm expression on his face, he had to keep up appearances. "alright then… I take it you are the Seraph?" The man asked. "No my last name is Shit Sherlock, first name No." Seraph said. "So do we talk normally or just cut to the chase?" The man asked. Seraph stayed silent but his expression didn't change.

"Alright straight to business. I want you to work for me. But. It's a little different than what you've normally taken." The man said. "Go on." Seraph said. "It's not going to be one job. I want you to work for me. Here." The man said. "I don't think I can do that." Seraph said. "How much were you paid for your previous job? The CEO of Q.U.I tech." The man asked. "70 Billion." Seraph said, lying to make it seem he was worth more. "I'll triple it." The man said. "Excuse me?" Seraph asked.

"You heard me. I will triple it if you agree to work here. You be designated to a certain area with others and will undergo jobs as I issue them. 210 billion for your employment." The man said. "On my own conditions first. I get a room all to myself and full access to the base's facilities and the like." Seraph said. "Done deal. Please follow the signs to your area. It'll be the specialist division." The man said before giving Seraph a keycard.


	3. Chapter 3

Seraph followed the signs to the specialist division and on the way there Starr spoke up. "You seriously can't be considering actually staying here in this… this… repulsive place." Starr said. "And? What's your concern?" Seraph asked out loud, that being the only way Starr could hear him. "Because I care about where I'm staying. I'm royalty and thus deserve better." Starr said. "You're staying with me. Am I not good enough for you princess?" Seraph asked with emphasis on princess. "Not even close. Pathetic attempt also." Starr said. "Alright. Seriously what the fuck is your problem?" Seraph asked. "You're a piece of shit is my problem!" Starr yelled at him.

"Well you're not so good yourself. Fucking demon slut." Seraph said. "You know what? No! I didn't ask to become… this! You humans betrayed me, strapped me to the fucking cross and sacrificed me to their so called god! That's what made me what I am!" Starr said. "Well if you acted like this when you were a human I can't really blame them for doing it!" Seraph yelled. "In fact if you were still human pretty sure I'd fucking do it myself!" Seraph said. Starr tried to say something but her throat fell clogged and her eyes welled up and she remained quiet.

"Excuse me? Who are you yelling at?" Seraph heard a voice behind him ask. Seraph turned around to see a somewhat tall woman with long black hair that hung over her left eye. She had pale skin and had bags under her eyes, signifying that she must not get much sleep. She was also wearing a heavy fur.

"Are you the new recruit Joe talked about? My name's Echo. Here we aren't supposed to tell the others our real names so we just use our work names." Echo said. "Seraph." Seraph said. "The Seraph? No way." Echo said. "Come on, its dinner time. You'll love the food here, best shit ever." Echo said.

Seraph followed Echo down the hallways to the specialist division. They came to a large metal door and Echo stood in front of it and inserted her keycard. A circle in the middle of the door spun around then the door opened and they stepped through. Numerous people sat around a long table in the center of the room, making small talk. "Hey guys! New recruit! Guess who." Echo said.

The people looked at Seraph and none of them knew who he was, which was good because he never let his identity out. "You guys remember the assassination of the QUI tech CEO? The assassination of the Baron at High Keep?" Echo asked. "No way." A short woman asked from the table. "The Seraph." Echo said.

"Go get a plate then come sit down. We're all gonna have to be friends if we want to get paid." A large muscular man said. Echo and Seraph grabbed a plate of what seemed to be white wine fish and took their seats at the table. Echo began to introduce everyone. "The muscle man is Tango but he doesn't care for the rules so just call him Reinheart. The short olive skinned fun ball is Whisky. The guy over there in grossed in his _holy book_ is November. The one who is currently staring at me is Fox.." Echo said knocking the lightly brown skinned man at the end of the table out of thought and made him look away.

Reinheart was tall, white, and muscular giant of a man with blonde hair in a ponytail. Whisky was a short olive skinned girl with short brown hair. November had short black hair that was scraggly and wore a cross necklace. Fox was an elf with black hair that reached his shoulders. "What's with his eyes?" Seraph asked. "He's blind." Echo said. "Ooooh." Seraph said. "So where you guys from?" Seraph asked.

"Fox is from Covania, a humble country with a population of 943263 elves that's bordered between a bamboo forest to the North, an ocean to the South, huge cliffs to the East and a wild sea to the West, the country of Covania mainly lives of hunting, jewelcrafting and mining. The country's landscape is vicious; somber architecture, depressing fields and wild, overgrown forests are just a sliver of the barrenness Covania has to offer, which is why the country is neglected among foreigners. the people of Covania are selfish towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with cynicism. They feel foreigners could thwart the country's well-being." Whisky said. "You an expert on countries?" Seraph asked.

"I'm the person that plans out airstrikes and the like so I have to know locations." Whisky said. "What about Echo?" Seraph asked. "I'm from Oxtrad." Echo said. "The country's landscape is delicate; sapphire lakes, gorgeous farmlands and soft, foggy fields are of the beauty Oxtrad, which is why the country is famous among foreigners. The people of Oxtrad are unwelcoming towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with greed." Whiskey said. "Not nice people from where you two are from." Seraph said.

"What about Reinheart?" Seraph asked. "I hail from Ostax. Cold, windy mountains and murky lakes are just a sliver of the dysphoria Ostax has to offer, which is why the country is evaded. Ostax people usually welcome people with warm food so we are nice people." Reinheart said. "What about you Whisky?" Seraph asked. "Same place as Echo, I didn't know her until this job." Whisky said.

"Oh shit! We forgot about Dani!" Echo exclaimed. "Who?" Seraph asked. "She's the only person who works in this divison that you haven't been introduced to yet. You can never find her when you need her." Echo said. "Welp. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Seraph said just wanting to get away from these people.


	4. Chapter 4

Seraph followed the numbers on top of the doors to his room, Room 47. He slid open the door, having to use extra force due to the ice that formed on it from it not being opened recently. The room was small, about the size of a dorm room. To others it be extremely cold and thus the heaters would provide enough to survive. It had a simple bed, a desk encased halfway in ice, a personal bathroom, a series of lockers, and a hatch that was slanted and built into the wall. The words on it seemed to be scratched off.

"What's this? Starr?" Seraph asked but no response came. He sighed and sarcastically replied to the silence "Im sooooorry for being a dick earlier." "Fuck you…" Starr muttered under her breath. "The best of friends." Seraph said, dropping the duffle bag onto the bed. He grabbed his knife and started to chip away the ice encasing the hatch. He even got curious and took a bite out of one of the chunks he chipped off. He took a bite at it and started to hack and cough "Tastes like burnt metal!" He said as he ripped open the hatch and was greeted by pure blackness.

"Oooooooh. I see what it is now." "What is it?" "Im not telling you until you accept my apology from earlier." "Never mind then." Seraph shut the hatch and started to hang his weapons on the in the locker. "ugh fiiiiine. I accept your apology." Starr said annoyed. "Nah I think im good. You don't really need to know." Starr became annoyed at this point and manifested herself in the same red and orange shape as always and began to belittle Seraph for being rude. "What are you my mom?"

Starr became more annoyed and her flames burned brighter, Seraph continued to ignore her and it only made her more annoyed which made her burn brighter. Seraph only continued this to warm up the room. He smiled to himself knowing that she would catch on eventually but to help the realization he held his hands out as if warming them on a fire.

She then realized what he was doing and grabbed his hand with force, burning him. "Ow you mother!" Seraph ripped his hand back away while Starr laughed loudly and flew around the room. "You know its people like you that make people want to drink." Seraph said holding his hand. A knock came from the door and Whiskey opened it and stepped in. "A gift. From all of us, well mostly me but don't say that." She handed him a card. "So many cards. Whats this one for?" Seraph asked and Whiskey replied. "It's for the advanced combat training rooms on floor 7. Only specialists have access to that floor. Also you can watch any of the others train too. It's a whole floor of different sized rooms that have holospectrums in the walls. Even though we freeze to death here we can enjoy a nice relaxing beach on the account that we blow up at least four squadrons."

Seraph laughed and thanked her for the gift and left the room and down the hall to the elevator. Whiskey didn't see Starr flying around the room and stopping right in front of her face and making crude gestures because only Seraph can see her.

Seraph rode the elevator down and as soon as the door opened hear numerous gunshots. "Wow someone's busy." He followed the sounds until coming to room 12, a large screen above gave a name and identification to the specialist inside. Identification: Delta, Danielle Marie. Age: 16. Rank: Specialist. Long range scout and rifleman. Seraph walked up the stairs to the viewing booth and saw nothing in the room but there was a pair of glasses on the table. Seraph picked them up and put them on and the room changed entirely.

The bland gray room changed to a series of settlements on the top of mountains in the clouds and seemed to go on forever. Below Seraph was a girl laying on her stomach aiming a very large rifle. With master precision she shot targets that showed up as soon as they did. The counter kept rising higher and higher while the misses stayed at zero. "She is definitely compensating for something with that gun." Seraph said not noticing that anything said in the room while the button was pushed was broadcast into the training room. Delta was startled at the voice and missed a shot and a loud buzzer was heard. An automated voice came on the speakers. "Delta's score remains unbeaten. Current score: 789 eliminations. 0 missed attacks." "Oh that must have taken hours."

The girl got up and stretched then turned around and glared at Seraph who very slowly leaned over and pushed a button to close the shutters "That death glare." Seraph said chuckling before leaving to go to his training room on the car which read room 13. He inserted his card and the screen lit up for him to input his information along with a list that read all the punishments for not entering correctly.

"The Seraph. Age: 19 Rank: The best specialist. Super awesome badass who rules everything. Aaaaaaand send." The same information Seraph inputted showed up on the screen. "That's amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

He stepped into the large bland grey room, getting a little nauseous from how the room seemed to extend in every which way all across the horizon. Starr's voice rang from inside his head, inside the apartment she made of his brain. "If you puke I puke, and I'm warning you it's much harder to clean mine since you can't get in here." Seraph shrugged off her try at starting a conversation; even she knew something was wrong as normally he would be warm and bubbly towards her.

A screen appeared mid-air in front of Seraph, listing multiple selections for the training course from free running to shooting range. What struck his attention the most was the option of "Custom". His eyes went down the list of objectives; Scouting, Infiltration, Warzone, then to his own Assassination… but what caught his eye was the option "Hostage Rescue". He thought for a bit, selecting that.

In the custom tab he started putting in the information for a burning village in the middle of the Sara Wilderness. Starr went silent, knowing what he was doing. He clicked accept and the clock ticked down from 10. He stood motionless, half regretting what he was about to see but he didn't press Stop under the clock.

The simulation began in one of the huts the village had. Seraph got a feeling of nostalgia from seeing the woven thatch floor. The way animal furs hung from the walls in order to provide insulation. A soft child sized bed with the only pillow and blanket in the entire hut was at the base of the central support pillar.

He hesitantly reached out to it before the pleasant serenity of silence was interrupted by screams of pain and agony and a wicked woman's laugh. The laugh matched that of a demons sadly too familiar. He burst through the pelt acting as the door. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw it again. The entire field burning along with people running out of their huts trying to roll to extinguish the hellfire. Before he could see anymore he stopped the simulation, standing there in a silent sweat.

Starr went to say something but couldn't bring herself too. Seraph looked around the empty grey room, walking over to the console and pulling it open, purging the simulation logs before walking back to the elevator. He exited on his floor, quickly being met with the unfriendly glare of a woman with the word "Delta" on the patch on her arm.

If he was in a better mood he would have went and chat her up but the fact he wasn't in one, the fact she clearly has distaste for him, and she had a loaded gun on her waist was kind of a mood killer. He turned and walked down the hall, all the engineering crew in winter wear and heavy clothing since they were working in a half base half glacier.

Seraph got multiple strange looks as he was the only one in a tank top and military pants. He walked past the crew and to his room, locking the door and falling on to the bed, half frozen with ice so it felt like he landed on a bed of bricks. In a pained voice he whispered "I love it.." With that he closed his eyes and let the sweet embrace of sleep take him away.


	6. Chapter 6

He was abruptly awakened by a loud ringing for a few seconds then an automated voice came onto the intercoms, different from the simulation voice. "All Specialists report to deployment bay five for briefing." Seraph jumped from his bed, getting the M4G customizable rife from his locked cabinet as well as the W3TW0RK2 Suit.

Two major parts that helped him carry out the hits in his career. He exited his room, walking down the hall while putting his suit on. After another elevator ride up with awful sensual music he arrived at Bay Five. Inside was a high speed troop transport being loaded up. All the other specialists sat around a woman in a high class business dress.

As Seraph got closer her saw her mouth had line extending from ear to ear as well as the bottoms of her eyes down to her jaw. Her skin was shiny and looked like a golden bronze. "-the reports state the facility is located within the trench in the middle of the ocean between Cambridge and Esterbar. Headmaster has received word from a trustworthy client that this facility holds the information of how to find three very rare items. The information as to why the client wants these three items has been withheld but we aren't paid to ask questions. We're just paid to do our jobs, that being said November and Fox will remain here at base."

"Tango, Echo, Seraph, and Whiskey will head on the transport ship to Esterbar." The automaton spoke while gesturing to the briefing board. Whiskey spoke "Why not Cambridge?" "After a sweep of the area it is most likely that the facility has worms stationed in the capital city of Cambridge but not the little fishing village of Esterbar." came the reply from the Matron.

Seraph's helmet had a built in high speed scanner, Scanning the others faces and trying to get personal information from the base. It brought up their codenames and birthdates to blood types to the areas they excel in. When he scanned the robotic Matron all that came up were multiple errors and statics.

Everyone nodded and went to their lockers, their gear having been sent up from their rooms. Seraph leaned against the ship as he waited. Reinheart put on a one of a kind S.T.R.A.T.A Suit, the combination of designs from older designs but with the defense and shielding of new models. Whiskey put on multiple holsters after her Wrangler armor filling the holsters with everything from machine pistols, hand held shotguns, raindroppers, and javelins.

Echo put on a light weight quick response suit, and a strange set of bracelets. Seraph himself was surprised as she boarded the ship with just that. Seraph stood at the back, looking out the window of the engineers clearing the hanger. Whiskey and Echo sat together in the middle as Reinheart stood near the front, discussing to the pilots. The small Arrow ship was designed specifically dropping forces in and getting out undetected.

Echo and Whiskey talked too one another and strapped into the belts of the seats. "Aren't you going to strap in, Seraph?" Echo asked sounding concerned just like everything else she says. Seraph showed her his glove, the palm twisting the air around it as he magnetically sealed himself to the handle on the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

The Arrow took off with intense takeoff, blowing lighter crates in the hanger back against the wall into a pancake shape. The short stack Whiskey fell onto Echo not having been prepared for takeoff. "Hey babe, not every day you get a present landing in your lap" Whiskey joked as she sat back up.

The Thoria and its lights dissipated away with the heavy blizzard the ship cut through. Echo spoke to Reinheart who was leaning against the wall of the ship. "So this facility... Is it at the bottom of this trench?" He nodded and turned on the screen on the wall, discussing the plans. "The facility itself is shaped like a snake, winding in and out of the rock face on the side of the trench… at least the visible part is." "What's that supposed to mean? Can't we do a sonar sweep?" Echo asked leaning onto Whiskey gently. Being close to her helped calm her down and keep her abilities under check. "IF they have this kind of facility then we'd risk setting off an alarm from sending a sonar ping down there and that would blow our advantage of surprise." Seraph said looking over at them as all he could see now were clouds from the window.

"The Matron said in briefing before Seraph got there was that the client believes our target is in the bottom and most central dome. So if we were to get there we'd have to either drop straight down the trench onto the dome. We believe the bottom of the trench has opened up to a massive underwater cave." Reinheart spoke before Whiskey remembered something and spoke next "Echo is afraid of water. She's not coming down there with us." "Ill be fine babe… you don't have to worry." "No I took up the mantle of girlfriend because I care. You stay on the shore and that's final." Echo kept up her determination "Sweetie I'm co-" "No sex for a month." Whiskey said quickly. Reinheart looked at Echo sincerely "J-Just stay up on the beach. I know I wouldn't pass up sex with her. Can't imagine what it would do to you."

"Yeah Reinheart you're a triangle. You can only pick muscles, intelligence, and how much you're packing. You have arms the size of people and an IQ of 160…" Whiskey feigned astonishment like she just cracked a sacred code. "Is that why you carry a big gun?" She asked in a hush whisper.

Reinheart gave her a soft chuckle "Of course something as short as you knows about little things." When Reinheart threw that soft insult towards Whiskey Seraph could see Echo looking at him with a soft purple tint in her angry eyes.

Seraph scanned them and they came back with off the charts temporal energy. The energy itself is said to grow and multiply exponentially with emotions and how strong they are. The bracelets she wore seemed to wither the energy down so it's not as dangerous.


End file.
